


歧化反应

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 勋圆顺圆/看清左右/林欲芳瞎写的/中心堆场  &  别有用心  售后/是个搞笑文（罢了）





	歧化反应

**Author's Note:**

> 勋圆顺圆/看清左右/林欲芳瞎写的/中心堆场 & 别有用心 售后/是个搞笑文（罢了）

全圆佑醒过来的时候先是看见横在眼前的一块黑板，动了动肩膀察觉到和榻榻米不一样的触感，才想起来自己正躺在情趣酒店的床上，这两天睡得疲，连睁开眼睛视线都是模糊的。他第一反应去找眼镜，还没动手就有双微热的手抚上自己的脸颊，而后冰凉的镜框被驾到了鼻子上。

是李知勋，这会儿正跨坐在自己身上好整以暇地看着他， 身上还穿着酒店配备的绀色水手服，领结是简易的，所以打得很精致，裙子很短，就算是套在李知勋身上也只是堪堪遮住一点大腿的程度。全圆佑发现自己又在腹诽李知勋的身高了，暗自教训自己的同时视线转移下去看见把裙子前端撑起来的性器，已经抬起来了不少，布料早已经失去了遮盖的作用，因为已经能看见对方大腿根部被自己和权顺荣玩出来的红痕——李知勋的皮肤好就好在又白又嫩，不用使劲，哪怕轻轻用力，也能方便地留下痕迹。

说到这里，权顺荣呢？

这才想起来抬着头到处找，还不用自己多看两眼那人就从另一边围上来，虽然也穿着学生制服但和李知勋不一样的是西服款，纽扣恭顺地系到最上面一颗，却从第三颗往下就全都是开着的，圆润的下半部分胸部就和光滑的腹部一起展现在人面前。百褶裙在腰上勒出一丝痕迹，却总在对方的动作下摇晃着叫人看不清。

“圆佑呀！”他也兴奋地围上来，好奇地盯着他的脸，“你感觉怎么样？”

“我当然感觉……嗯？”全圆佑移动了一下才发现自己的双手被绑起来压在胸前，或许是刚才李知勋坐上来的时候视觉刺激太强烈，加上腹部又被压着所以没有感觉，如今一动作才发现自己早已经被这两位‘女子高中生’团团困住，当下没了反抗的力气。

他还没问出声，就见另外两个人笑嘻嘻抱在一起，李知勋来了日本净是在说累，这会儿倒也没见他睡不醒的样子，自己被绑住手自然是什么也做不了，只能在床上直起身子问这会儿已经爬下床站在旁边的权顺荣和李知勋：“干什么？”

“干什么？干你啊。”这样老套的台词从权顺荣的嘴里冒出来不但丝毫没有说服力还显得很搞笑，更何况那人不知道从哪里，或许是内裤里，掏出来几个安全套捏在手里，一度让人想问问他塞到内裤里不扎么。

啊……全圆佑看了看哥哥弟弟脸上的表情，大概知道是怎么个意思，这来了日本到现在就只有自己还没有被上过，前两天给崔胜澈打电话的时候那哥千叮咛万嘱咐三个人要好好相处，那会儿李知勋拼了命地戳自己旁边权顺荣的腰，说了半天的悄悄话。

这才刚回忆完李知勋就搂着权顺荣贴了上来：“胜澈哥说要好好相处，所以圆佑你被我们插了这趟日本才算没白来。”

这什么几把强盗理论？全圆佑脑袋上的问号一个叠一个。

但被上他是并不排斥的，毕竟横竖都是个爽字，只不过……全圆佑镜片后面那双好看的眼睛迷起来，这得按照他的节奏来。

所以权顺荣一开始提出这个建议只是为了试探全圆佑有没有被上的勇气和决心，没想到这会儿那人真的被他堵在讲台前，看着那人张开嘴想要把两个人的性器都含在嘴里，脸上却还是那副冷淡的样子，心里却有些膨胀的，明明全圆佑只是把他和李知勋的顶端浅浅地含进去一点，这会儿却挺着腰，神气地想要让自己进去更多一点。

最敏感的部分被别人含进嘴里，李知勋的龟头在里面和权顺荣的互相挨着，不但被那人的口腔内壁刺激着，只要有轻微的动作，两个人的阴茎互相摩擦快感就更大。因为没有办法承受快感所以他的手完全撑在讲台上，为了让两个人的衣服布料不影响到全圆佑，权顺荣只好伸出两只手把他们两个人的裙子都掀在上方。

“唔……”全圆佑两手一边握住一根，吞下两根的确是没有什么难度，只不过是难不难受的问题，两根分身从不同的角度插进来，共同舔弄的确是有点难的，他的下巴又很酸痛，来不及在意的口水顺着嘴角流下来，混着吃进嘴里的前列腺液。

他蜷缩在讲台底下，或许是为了使用者考虑，这底下的空间还算大，他能够施展开，于是想了办法让权顺荣和李知勋轮流插进来更多，这样被口交的同时两个人也能互相刺激到，还算能够减轻一些自己的压力。

“唔……老师，老师的嘴巴怎么连美少女的鸡巴都舔的这么好，老师好坏。”权顺荣怎么可能放过这个角色扮演的机会，就算到了这会儿还不忘忠于自己的设定一边做一边逗全圆佑，说着奇怪的台词脸还红着。全圆佑只好唯唯诺诺地应了他两声，因为嘴巴里含着东西所以没有办法说出完整的句子，倒也符合情趣。

因为讲台被李知勋扶着所以一直在摇晃，全圆佑在半封闭的空间里，短暂地也感觉意识变得模糊，换着做了几轮深喉，感觉自己快要干呕出来的同时终于察觉到这两个人身体细微的变化，即使手还是被绑着，像小狗一样撑着身前的地板，还是更卖力地取悦。

没有两下，权顺荣和李知勋就都射了出来，快要射精的同时像是约定好的一样抽出来射在全圆佑脸上，星星点点挂在刘海和镜片上，全圆佑来不及反应，嘴巴还张着，所以有些精液跑进了嘴巴里，残留在舌头上的腥膻味道。

他从镜片后面透过没有被精液遮挡住的地方抬眼看另外两个人，情绪没那么明显的眼神，却因为潮红的脸显得有些禁欲样子。

他们这两天纵欲过多，精液并没有很浓，在脸上停留了一会便挂不住往下流，从脸颊滚落到全圆佑的脖子上，看着略微有些脱力的另外两个人，赶忙可怜巴巴地撒娇喊手痛，这才被解开。

一没了束缚就去舔权顺荣的胸，刚才口交的时候就能从下面看见那人的乳头。“衣服也不穿好，明明说要上老师却控制不住晃屁股勾引我呢，嗯？”

刚刚高潮完的权顺荣怎么经得起这般玩弄，加上胸前本来就敏感，没玩两下就生被扯过了不应期，见他又硬起来全圆佑就想去逗另一边的李知勋，谁知道那小孩儿早都靠在墙上撸动起微微抬头的分身，这才想起自己刚才背对着李知勋，尽然上半身穿着教师衬衣，下半身却空空如也。

“知勋不要自己玩了，”全圆佑凑过去，拉住他的手往自己的臀缝处伸，李知勋虽然做好了上全圆佑的准备，却被那人的突发行动惊的有些愣住了，呆呆地伸了一根手指进行扩张，没来回插两下全圆佑就伸出手帮他褪校服裙，小又精巧的拉链在侧边，用些力气才能扯下来：“知勋也早就想脱了对吧，如果射到裙子上，酒店的工作人员，应该会觉得很难洗呢。”

“嗯……圆佑。”李知勋脸红红的，明明在摁压着全圆佑的后穴，却有种自己被玩弄的感觉，正在犹豫要不要插进去第二根手指，权顺荣就替他加了一根进来，全圆佑即使尽全力放松还是有些难耐，皱起眉头的动作被李知勋捕捉到，他又小心翼翼地伸出嘴巴亲吻全圆佑的脸颊和嘴唇，把鬓角和鼻尖上成滴的汗水全部用舌尖舔舐干净。

全圆佑醒来到现在分身一直立着，无奈也一直没有射，数次都以为要高潮的时候都被打断，好不容易这会又来了状态，权顺荣却毫无预警地抽出手指就换上自己的分身，倒不是很痛，只不过射精的欲望又一次被打断，整个人都有些不爽，于是就这后入的姿势就开始折磨权顺荣，腰不停晃动的同时胡乱地叫权顺荣：“嗯……顺荣，顺荣哥……哥哥的肉棒好爽啊，要，要把我干翻了……”

真实和谎言参半，全圆佑想着一会儿同样的事情李知勋还要来一轮，那家伙别看着刚开荤，比权顺荣难对付多了，大脑对做爱的优化处理迫使他不得不先极力取悦好权顺荣，再去啃李知勋那块硬骨头。

权顺荣这会儿快感和精液上头，也管不得全圆佑说的是真是假，对方的后穴虽然不如想象中来的湿热却很紧致，连接着前列腺的敏感点也意外的靠前。

“呀……全圆佑你敏感点……嗯……这么靠前，你才是适合被操的那个啊……”

“唔……别废话，要干快一点，话这么多……小心，嗯……小心下次你屁股痒只能自己扣……”

这两个人就算做爱也不忘斗嘴，而李知勋不知道在想什么，全程只是温顺得像只小猫，只乖巧地舔弄全圆佑脖子以上的敏感带。

但全圆佑感觉事情没有那么简单，果然在权顺荣第二次射精，大力地抵在自己敏感点的时候，李知勋不知道什么时候伸出自己灵巧的手握在分身上堵住了前端快要射精的小口。

“李知勋！你这样人会被搞出毛病的！”全圆佑感觉权顺荣撤出去之后的余韵还没有消散李知勋就插进来，堵着自己马眼的手也默契地换成了权顺荣的。

狗屎！这两个人的默契就这会儿管用！全用来‘照顾’老子的性生活了！

全圆佑心里骂骂咧咧的，李知勋在他身体里顶弄的同时还呜咽着，大抵是因为爽：“唔……圆佑的身体里也好舒服，不要生我的气好不好……等一会儿，再等一会儿和知勋一起射嘛……想要和圆佑一起射。”

妈的，操人的时候还要撒娇，下半身猛得跟什么似的，这会跟我撒娇是要喝奶还是咋的？要喝奶找权顺荣去！他奶子大！

全圆佑即使吐槽着还是生出些奇怪的情绪来，或许真的做得太过火了所以连脑子都疯了，他想这或许是最好的方式了，最好证明爱的方式，也最简单，因为是权顺荣和李知勋，所以想要做什么都可以：“嗯……知勋想怎么做都可以，再给我，再多一些……”

不过再不能被这样玩弄了，全圆佑最后终于和李知勋一同射出来，因为憋了太久所以射了很久，李知勋和权顺荣都半脱力地倒在他身上喘气的时候前端的铃口还时不时吐出来一点。

日本之行很快就结束了，李知勋自有自知之明，至于权顺荣回了韩国还没有哈数想要反攻被全圆佑操到第二天没有办法去练习的后日谈，或许和这次的日本之行一样，是个没有人知道的旖旎秘密了。

END.


End file.
